


孝文

by TildaluvLoubear



Series: 路小娥 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Cheating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Harry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TildaluvLoubear/pseuds/TildaluvLoubear
Summary: 从黑莉把路小娥从老财寇威那儿拐回村，在黑家屋里看见他的第一眼，卷孝文就知道自己栽了。





	孝文

**Author's Note:**

> 白鹿原au，为了写梗搞的pwp，随便看看就好。起名废，很废，不要笑:/

孝文  
从黑莉把路小娥从老财寇威那儿拐回村，在黑家屋里看见他的第一眼，卷孝文就知道自己栽了。当时路小娥被黑莉珍宝似的团在怀里，跟村里人打招呼的声音又甜又糯，全村的男女老少都来看这么个谪仙般的人物，不起眼的自己埋在人群中瞻仰他的美貌。

从小饱读圣贤诗书，待人接物平和有礼的卷孝文，头一次感受到了滔天的妒意：凭什么，凭什么他黑莉样样不如我，却能抱一个仙子回家？

他越想越不是滋味儿，此后只要与黑莉小娥共处一地他便浑身不自在，与黑莉的发小情也出现了隔阂

黑家两口子自然以为卷孝文是对路小娥不满，黑莉哄小娥，咱们由他去也就是了。小娥委屈之余也没什么办法。

这天黑莉去邻村办事，小娥把打水洗衣的活扔给旺财便甩手出门闲逛。逛着逛着没留神停在了村办事处门前。这会已是中午，大多数人都回去解决午饭问题，不知有没有人在。他转了进去。

风扇呜呜的声响透过没合拢的门缝传出来，小娥抬头一看，原来是村长助理办公室。村长助理不就是卷孝文吗？他还没下班？小娥也不敲门，就这么推门走了进去

卷孝文明显吓了一跳，手中的钢笔都快甩出去，定睛一看是路小娥，神情更是古怪。路小娥觉察到，心里酸溜溜的，他就这么讨厌自己？想着，他扯出个笑脸，好声好气问道：不去吃饭？

卷孝文一下子语无伦次起来：不，没有，工作还没做完，你怎么，你怎么来这了？

路小娥说：我就随便转转。这里不能转吗？

能能，不过这里简陋，没什么招待你的。卷孝文放下钢笔站了起来，有点不好意思

不用不用，你快坐下忙你的，我看看就走。可以吗？

当然可以，卷孝文抢着答到，又似乎后悔答得太急促，颇懊恼地坐下了。

喝点水吧， 忽然一个搪瓷杯递到路小娥眼前， 冰的，解解暑。

路小娥笑着捧过却没急着喝， 他看向卷孝文眼睛，这是你自己的杯子吧？

啊，是的。 卷孝文的视线一遇上那黑白分明的眼珠子，马上躲开了。

路小娥心想，我今天非要知道你到底对我是什么心思。他把杯子转了个向，估摸着卷孝文平常喝水时下口的地方，伸出粉粉的舌头舔了一口。确认卷孝文的目光在自己身上，他便一下接着一下，足足舔了好几口，才正经开始喝水。喝完了又不安分，两片果冻似的嘴唇抿住杯沿嘬了两下，这才满意了似的放下杯子。卷孝文活了28年，从没见过这种花招，脸上早已烧起一片，说话也结巴起来

这里热，你快回去吧，不然黑莉该着急了

他呀，出门了。你工作做完了吗？你做什么工作呢

卷孝文走回座位坐下又拿起钢笔：就是看看文件盖盖章啥的。这还差一点

路小娥跟着过去站在桌边，忽然抓住他执笔的手：你抖啥呢？你是不是饿了？他弯下腰凑到卷孝文脸边，眼神关切地细细打量

卷孝文仿佛听见自己心跳声盖过了咆哮的电风扇，不由自主地向旁边靠，想远离这个人：不，不饿，不饿！

你明明就是饿了，你想吃东西吗？说实话。路小娥紧了紧抓住的手，不让卷孝文挣开

卷孝文感觉到自己在喘气，目光被吸进近在咫尺的那双水波荡漾的井。终于，他说：想。

我知道你想吃东西，路小娥得意的笑了，露出一点点白牙，你想吃什么？

卷孝文说不出话来

路小娥将笑容收起，眼眸越发黑不见底，你想吃我吗？吃我好不好

卷孝文清晰的听见脑子里紧绷的弦刹那间崩断的声音。我死了，他想，不吃不是人。他猛的一拽把路小娥拉进自己怀里，急切地吻上他的唇

路小娥跨坐在卷孝文的腿上，双手抚摸着卷孝文后脖颈粗硬的发茬，交融的嘴里溢出心满意足的哼哼。果然嘛，这些男人都是一个德性。

卷孝文一只手像抱着救命稻草似的把他勒的快喘不过气，一只手迅速开始解他的衣服 哎，你注意点，不怕被人看见？路小娥娇笑着说，顺从地由对方摆弄自己

怕死了…不然我早就… 卷孝文用力啜吻着路小娥细白的胸脯，这人怎么晒不糙？是了，黑莉得了这么个神仙老婆，肯定从来不舍得让他干活。

卷孝文胯下那根立刻怒涨起来，他有好几个星期没找人发泄过了，不是他朝思暮想的人他就不得劲，还不如边意淫美人在自己身下起伏边用五指山搓搓来的爽。现在心上人就坐在怀里，他读了二十年圣贤书，终究做不成圣贤人。

路小娥虽是个男人，然而跟他生平所见的所有男人都不一样。不仅仅是他极致的貌相，更是他细皮嫩肉少毛发如闺门小姐的肌肤。他一寸寸摸下来，感觉像在摸一匹上好的绸缎，他的臀部圆润丰满，隐藏在深处的小洞一伸一缩的渴求他的抚慰

宝贝，让我进去好不好，我想这个太久了，想你太久了

好，进来。孝文…

卷孝文的脑海像盘古开天地前一样混沌，抖抖索索拉开下层抽屉摸出个软膏挤了半管就往那个销魂处塞。

路小娥软乎乎的哼哼 孝文，这是啥

冬天用的冻疮膏，抹进去会有些发热，你忍着点

卷孝文觉得自己的下体快爆炸了，还是耐着性子帮路小娥扩张好，才把性器一鼓作气顶了进去

啊！他们俩同时大叫，又爽又痛快，世上再没比这更美妙的体验了，此时就算保他做皇帝，他也绝不把几把拔出来。

他像一匹野马一样疯狂的顶弄起来，把路小娥颠得像筛子

你、你慢点！我快、快撑不住了

那就别撑，我保护你，我撑你。宝贝，小娥，你太美了，我每天每夜都想这样操你，把你操烂。你是我的，说你是我的

我是你的，那黑莉怎么办，黑莉是我男人

别提他！ 卷孝文一听这名字，把路小娥勒的愈发紧了：他是个废物，是个孬种，一辈子只能下田种地！他不能给你幸福，我能，我以后当了村长，再当镇长，县长，我给你买大房大车，带你出去玩，你说好不好？他每说几个字就往上一撞，撞得路小娥的嫩屁股啪啪响，不用看也知道肯定红了一片。

路小娥高声叫起来，冻疮膏发挥作用，一阵火辣辣的感觉在他下腹腾烧，直烧至五脏六腑，让他溃不成军，只能死死攀附着身下的男人，承受着他一发强过一发的冲刺，颈侧的肌肤被男人的粗喘燎得粉红。而他们坐的实木椅子咯吱咯吱地放肆尖叫着，只差一秒就要坍溃在泥地板上

被不要命似的连捅了几十下，路小娥浑身又酸又软被抽光了力气，最后这一下直戳花心，激得他内壁一夹，两人齐齐喊着射了。路小娥感到一股厚重的液体喷射入体内，身下人喘着粗气减慢速度又插了数下，这才停下来。

他自己的白浊也喷上了两人的胸膛和下巴，有几点还沾上了嘴唇。卷孝文见了，两眼发直地急忙凑上去吮得啧啧作响

两人吻的难舍难分，卷孝文双臂铁链一般箍住路小娥，小娥给亲到缺氧，挣扎着扭开头去吸气，又被紧贴上来的卷孝文咬住唇瓣。

痴缠了一会，路小娥总算挣开：死人，嘴巴都给你亲肿了。还不拔出来呢？

再泡会，宝贝，让我晚上睡觉的时候有个念想。

哎，一会人该来了

卷孝文恋恋不舍地松开了手，滑出软下的性器。此时两人全身黏黏糊糊，又是汗液又是精液前液又是化开的冻疮膏体。路小娥脚沾了地，软的不行，下体泥泞不堪，小姐脾气腾地就上来了：禽兽！我现在怎么回去？他抬起手毫不留情的打卷孝文的肩头

卷孝文巴不得一声儿，立刻捉住祖宗的小手凑到嘴边叭叭连亲了几大口：我给你舔干净

说着，卷孝文哗啦啦把桌上的杂物推到一边，按下小祖宗的上身让他趴好，自己在他身后跪下来凑到那圆滚滚白花花的屁股前，迫不及待地扒开两爿大白馒头似的臀瓣。这世间绝顶的肉屁股他肖想了大半年，就想哪天能亲自凑上嘴细细品尝，今日终于能如愿啦

卷孝文仔仔细细将那粉洞里里外外上上下下舔了又舔，只是听着上头路小娥的连连娇喘，便不顾发酸的下巴还想把脸往深里埋，魂魄早已飘在九重天上。路小娥头脑昏沉不已，嫩壁被刺激着性器又要硬，连忙用脚踢踢卷孝文：行了，行了。

卷孝文在他尾椎骨上印上个湿乎乎的吻，站起来搂住又往他脖子里亲

哎呀，别亲了，都亲一中午了还没够？路小娥语带嗔怪，用手肘去捅卷孝文的肋巴骨

够不了，开了荤的和尚哪还有再回去吃素的理？卷孝文笑嘻嘻的说

我逼你吃素了吗？不知是谁从我来到村里就没给过好脸色！路小娥一甩脸

祖宗生气了，村助理赶紧哄：对不起宝贝，都是我的错，我一想到黑莉这家伙拥有了你，我这满心都是不甘。卷孝文吮咬着他细滑的颈项低语

路小娥沉默了一会，忽然安静地说：黑莉待我很好

…是，他待你好。他敢待你不好，我第一个扒了他的皮，再把你抢过来。卷孝文若有所思，小娥，你爱他吗？

爱。路小娥毫不犹豫

卷孝文没改变啮吻的节奏，似是已经料到这个答案。那我呢，你喜欢我吗。

路小娥也没有迟疑，我喜欢你。孝文，你是顶顶的大好人，有文化又有礼貌，你对谁都特别好。

但我对黑莉不好，他是我的发小，我却在心里骂他、嫉妒他。卷孝文叹了一口气，我对你也不好，不理你，给你脸色。

但我现在知道你是怎么想我的了，你爱我爱的发疯，不是吗？因为爱我，所以你妒忌黑莉。路小娥声音柔柔的，这不妨碍你是个好人，因为好人也是人。

卷孝文嘴角快乐地上扬，小娥就像是他的天使。他愿意一辈子这样听路小娥说话。

可惜欢愉时光短暂，路小娥还是离开了他的办公室。但他们的痕迹还在，卷孝文只清理了最明显的那些，剩下的他私心悄悄保留住，只为能再次回味。余下一天他都昏昏沉沉，不知今夕何夕，错过了中餐又错过了晚餐，直到午夜躺在自家凉席上，吹着闯进纱窗的夏夜凉风，他还沉浸在小娥仙子的美色之中。


End file.
